Ren Krawler
Ren Krawler is a Darkus Brawler who uses Darkus Linehalt. He is very strong in battle seeing as he could hold his own in a brawl against Dan. Information Description A Gundalian disguised as a human, he was sent by Emperor Barodius to find the strongest brawlers to help defeat Neathia and to find the DNA code. Ren comes from the underground world of Gundalia, where he was kept by Emperor Barodius' family because he possesses a dark Bakugan with a very powerful ability. Due to his knowledge of the Gundalians, Ren will prove a valuable asset in defeating them. He lies to the brawlers telling them that the Neathians love war and invaded Gundalia and that the Gundalians always want peace, when it's actually the other way around. He probally gave the brawlers the new phantom data in order to let the Gundalians pass into Bakugan Interspace. Ren seems to have the eyes of a cat. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia His first appearance in anime was at the very end of Bakugan: New Vestroia, approaching Dan, Marucho, and Shun, asking if they were the Bakugan Battle Brawlers while they were in Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, he gave them a bigger amount of Phantom Data, which allowed Marucho to make Bakugan Interspace available to everyone. He later battles Dan and Helix Dragonoid with his partner Linehalt. As the battle intensifies Dan is knocked out and has a vision of Bakugan at war. Everyone except Ren was surprised. He is the Data Manager of Bakugan Interspace. He tells the brawlers that he is from Gundalians, and that the Neathians attacked them and that their Bakugan are trained to be soldiers (the Gundalians are the real culprits, not the Neathians). Upon Fabia Sheen's arrival, he tells her that he is a Gundalian. Then Shun asks Fabia for her side of the story. In episode 5, he brawled alongside Dan against Sid Arcale and Zenet Surrow. Though he does pretty well in the battle he purposely loses in the first and second round so Sid and Zenet could defeat Dan and get Drago. Although his plan works Sid chooses not to take Drago due to the battle being unfair. He is later seen converseing with Linehalt about their plan working. In episode 6, he created a rift in the new battle arena because he thought that Dan was going to battle Jesse Glenn but it ended up that Fabia battled Jesse and the rift effected Aranaut. Shun exposes him to the brawlers after the battle and he denies everything and then runs off. Seeing as how Ren helped Marucho develop Bakugan Interspace and became good friends, he refuses to believe Ren is lying to them. In episode 7, Ren loses to Marucho and then he said that they could still be friends if Marucho left the Brawlers but he said no.Ren also had trouble before that controlling his teammates and said that they couldn't just hypnotize the Brawlers because a hypnotized person only operates at seventy-five percent.He also said that any insubordination would result in him telling Emperor Barodius. Bakugan * Darkus Linehalt (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Boomix (Battle Gear) Gallery Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.25.57_PM.png|Ren at Bakugan.com Ren BD.JPG|Ren in Bakugan Dimensions renfirst.jpg|Ren's first appearance Ren1.png|Ren Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake ren and jesse.png|Ren and Jesse ren and sid.png|Ren and Sid Rlgi.jpg|Ren and Linehalt on Intermission screen Screen shot 2010-07-04 at 12.48.07 PM.png|Ren in Gundalian form Battles : Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians